


Not What I Wanted

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar 100 Drabble Collection [9]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Domestic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter thinks about how unfair his life er lunch is after the a visit to the dentist.</p>
<p>Written for the prompt: Wisdom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What I Wanted

Peter sat on his couch giving his lunch tray the evil eye. El had promised him a special lunch. She swore it would be just what he wanted.

What he wanted was a nice roast beef sandwich with El’s horseradish sauce with a side of crispy onion rings. After that nothing would beat her pecan pie with homemade maple whipped cream. 

His loving wife brought him a mug of chicken broth and dish of jello.

He couldn't believe his misfortune of have two wisdom teeth being pulled at once. He counted the days until he could eat solid food again.


End file.
